Data on cancer patients diagnosed from year of entry into the SEER Program through 1981 (1973-81 for most participants) were submitted to the NCI by the ten participants in December 1980. Nine of the ten participants also submitted up-to-date follow-up information on at least 80% of patients diagnosed 1973-80. Analysis of survival data by primary site and age revealed better survival rates for whites than for blacks and for females than for males. In general survival rates have improved over time when comparison is made for SEER data to data reported from the End Results Program, 1960-73. Currently, data are being analyzed by staging categories of the American Joint Committee on Cancer. A monograph detailing cancer patient survival experience by race, sex, age, stage, anatomic site and histology is being readied for publication. Incidence data for the year 1981 will be available on a preliminary basis and average annual incidence rates for 1978-80 will be published as soon as final 1980 census tapes are made available by the Census Bureau. Mortality data for this same period will also be published if the 1980 mortality data become available from the National Center for Health Statistics in a timely fashion. The program is being expanded to include and additional geographic area with a population of at least 300,000 blacks and 300,000 Hispanics.